He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by Ai No Senshi
Summary: When Serena pulls petals off daisies she hopes Tuxedo Mask is the one. Darien hopes Sailor Moon is the one. When they meet in the park, all hopes change and suddenly Darien isn't so afraid.
1. Petals from A Daisy

Author's Note: Trying again. Another Darien and Serena fic. As of this second I have no idea what the plot is. So you'll just have to go with the flow.  
  
Serena laid back on the blanket picking petals off a flower."He loves me, He loves me not..." She picked the last petal off the flower. "He loves me!!"  
  
A face appeared above her. "Not."  
  
"Very funny Darien." She said showing no sign of getting irritated or retalitating.  
  
Darien waited for more, but nothing came. "That's it? No tantrums? No annoyed screams?"  
  
"Nope." Serena stared up into his eyes totally calm.  
  
He sat down cross legged beside her. "Are you okay, Meatball Head?"  
  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She smiled at his dumbfounded expression.  
  
"Well...you just seem...different."  
  
"You mean I'm not letting you get to me." She laughed at the sky.  
  
"I guess that's what I mean."  
  
"Well, I decided to just let it go. I mean I like my hairstyle why let you bother me about it?"  
  
"What if I like your hairstyle?"  
  
Her forehead creased in thought. "Why do you tease me about it if you like it?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"I don't know if that means you are strange, or just evil," she laughed again.  
  
Darien liked how her whole face lit up when she laughed. The whole time he had sat there she had never taken her eyes off the sky. He wished she would just look at him. For one second if only his eyes could connect with hers.  
  
"I don't think I'm either."  
  
She looked at him with an eyebrow sarcastically raised. "Oh really?"  
  
"Really. Why? Which one do you think I am?"  
  
She sighed and sat up. "I don't know. Maybe both."  
  
He looked kind of hurt and shocked. "How am I strange?"  
  
"You're not so much strange as you are mysterious. The only one who knows anything about you is Andrew. And you could date, but you don't. You don't have to hang around the Arcade, but your always there."  
  
Darien studied the grass below him. It was true. "Maybe I have a reason for not dating."  
  
"Well, yeah, no one wants to get hurt."  
  
"Maybe I come to the Arcade everyday for a reason." He looked into Serena's blue eyes.  
  
She held the gaze trying to search him for the reason. Andrew didn't even come to the arcade everyday. She did.  
  
"Hey Darien!" Raye called. The gaze broke. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just talking to Meatball Head."  
  
Mina laughed. "You and Serena talking? Civilly?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Yeah."  
  
The scouts were stunned speechless.  
  
Darien stood up. "Well, I better get going. See ya." He started walking away.  
  
"Hey Darien," Serena called.  
  
He turned around. "Yeah Meatball Head?"  
  
"You're neither." She smiled sincerely at him.  
  
He returned the smile. "Thanks, Serena." He continued walking away. The scouts watched him go and then turned to Serena. She was still smiling.  
  
"That was THE SCARIEST thing I've ever seen." Lita said.  
  
"Are you sick, Serena?" Ami asked. She put her hand to Serena's forehead. "No fever."  
  
"Of course not Ami! This must be the wrong Serena. Where do you think the other one is?" Mina said.  
  
"Just drop it guys." Serena stood up. "It's nothing. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." They chorused.  
  
"I think I'm going to go ahead home." Serena said. She started walking away.  
  
"You aren't going to study are you?" Raye laughed.  
  
"You know," Serena looked over her shoulder at Raye, "I think I will."  
  
Ami fainted. The other three scouts looked at each other. What happened to the Serena they knew?  
  
Serena didn't actually go home. She went to the opposite side of the park and picked another flower. "He loves me, He loves me not," She pulled the last petal. "He loves me!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not?" Darien sat on the bench beside her.  
  
"As many as you want, but he does." She said gazing straight at him. Her crystal blues were shining brightly. He was sure she could see straight through him.  
  
"So who is this mystery man?" He asked.  
  
She sighed. "That's exactly what he is. A mystery man. He's just so perfect." She started rambling. "Ami and the rest of them think he's bad news, but I know he's not. He's too beautiful."  
  
"Hey Serena?" He interrupted her. "You still haven't given me a name."  
  
"Why do you need a name?"  
  
"No reason. Just want to know."  
  
She blushed. "Well you'll probably think it's stupid."  
  
"No I won't." He's said taking her by surprise.  
  
"Well it's Tuxedo Mask."  
  
His smiled reached both ears. She stood up.  
  
"Don't laugh at me! We really do belong together! I know it!"  
  
"I wasn't laughing at you!" He stood beside her and took her hand. "It's because... Tuxedo Mask isn't bad news." He whispered in her ear. "He'll always be there for you and he loves you. Just call him and he'll come."  
  
She was stunned and his voice was so calming. Almost hypnotizing. She would go anywhere with Darien at the moment. She whispered softly, "How do you know all this?"  
  
"I just do." He pulled away. "I'll see you later, Serena."  
  
"Okay." Serena said in a dreamy voice. She watched him leave and sat back down. Darien wasn't so bad after all.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter Two coming soon. I think. 


	2. Cherry Blossoms

Serena walked down the street. The sun was bright, sky was blue, and when her supposed archenemy walked by her all she could do was smile. Darien stopped and turned around to watch her skirt swing from side to side as she almost skipped along. He hurried to catch up with her.  
  
"Where are you headed, Meatball Head?"  
  
"It's after school. You know where I'm going."  
  
"Study group at the temple?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Mind if I walk with you?"  
  
"Nope," she said. She smiled contentedly at anyone who passed her by. And the fact that Darien was walking along side her, hands in his pockets, didn't make any difference to her.  
  
"So, what's different Serena?"  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Something had to have changed, if you smile at me."  
  
"My outlook changed, that's all."  
  
He took time to think about her answer. "But why?"  
  
Serena threw her head back and laughed. "Why not? Sometimes you ask the wrong questions, Darien. Why not ask why not? Why shouldn't the sky be blue?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Some people ask why does Serena where her hair that why? I ask, why not?"  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
Serena stopped. "The difference is when you ask why not, you consider the possibilities and accept what is already there without proof. When you ask why, you have to have proof, to see, hear, or feel something. Seeing isn't always believing."  
  
Darien creased his forehead in thought. "Do you believe I'm strange?"  
  
"I believe there is good in you. I believe you try to hide what you feel because you're afraid to feel. You're afraid that as soon as you start feeling something for someone, they'll be ripped away from you."  
  
"How do you know so much?"  
  
"I don't know so much. I'm only fourteen, remember?"  
  
"You sound like you've lived before."  
  
Serena smiled. "Maybe I have. Why not?"  
  
Darien nodded and grew solemn. "Do you believe in me, Serena?"  
  
She paused for thought and then said, "Yes. I believe that you are a truly good person who's afraid. All of us are afraid. But you don't have to be. The only difference between fear and courage is that you don't think so much when you are courageous."  
  
Serena looked up at him and grinned. "Just stop thinking about what you're afraid of, and do it!"  
  
"You mean right now?"  
  
"Right now!"  
  
"Okay," he said. He grabbed her hand, spun her around, and bent down to kiss her. A tingly feeling rushed up his body and he realized Serena was right. If you didn't think about what you were doing, you could enjoy it a lot more. When she started kissing him back, he couldn't help it and his eyes opened. She pulled back.  
  
"That's exactly how to do it," she said. Secretly she was jittery, and more happy than ever. "That's courageous."  
  
"But was it worth it?"  
  
They entered the temple grounds where the cherry blossoms had bloomed and were being blown about by the wind. The small pink petals landed in Serena's hair.  
  
"Yes, it was worth it. Because now, I'm not so afraid anymore either."  
  
She smiled and left him in the middle of the cherry blossoms. He was smiling too.  
  
Author's Note: Short, yes, but good? I was inspired. (Yahoo!) Please review. 


	3. Bird's Song

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Before Serena knew it she was lying in her bed, her room was dark, but in her mind the sun was shining and spread out above her was a blue sky. Darien's face swam on the back of her eyelids. How could she feel this way about him?  
  
Simple, she thought. My outlook changed, and that changed him too.  
  
She let out a small giggle and rolled over. She tucked her hands beneath her cheek, and let the cleansing waves of sleep wash over her.  
  
But someone else couldn't get to sleep.  
  
Darien sat awake staring at his ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Serena, the kiss, her logic. Everything he was unsure about she could say simply, like it had always been that way. Thoughts he'd never thought before slipped into his mind. Wonders he'd never wondered before puzzled him. The many possibilities of why not, were asked in his eyes.  
  
Had life always been this way, but he'd never noticed? Had the world always been this mysterious and endless? He closed his eyes, shutting the thoughts away.  
  
I just need to sleep, he thought. Just sleep.  
  
It took hours before he finally did.  
  
The next morning Serena was up early. She had breakfast ready when her parents shuffled their feet into the kitchen. Their sleepy eyes had snapped right open.  
  
"Serena? Honey are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Mom. Just fine." And then she served them the light and warm pancakes. As she stepped onto the street that day her mother shrugged.  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
Serena was smiling again. The birds sung the song of her mood. She turned the corner and took a step sideways, avoiding the brick wall that was Darien.  
  
"Morning, Dare!" she called over her shoulder as she continued walking.  
  
Once again Darien had to do a double take and then turn to join her.  
  
"Aren't you a little early Serena?"  
  
"Nope. I'm right on time."  
  
Darien shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
Serena laughed. "Just how many times did you ask that question last night?"  
  
"A million," Darien said exasperated. The bags beneath his eyes gave him away.  
  
Serena nodded knowingly. "That happened to me the first night my outlook changed. It's kind of overwhelming isn't it? All the millions of possibilities. It's comforting, too. You know that no matter what there's hope because anything is possible."  
  
"How did you know all this Serena? Some people never figure all this out. How do you know so much about life?"  
  
She shrugged. "Time. I've got time to think and suddenly all this comes to me and I start to understand."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"I started to understand that life is not short, but instead endless! When you think about it, you'll probably live to be around eighty. Doesn't that seem forever from now? Sixty years! Yes, when you get there you'll think everything was a blur, but if you live life second by second instead of by deadlines, life stretches on into infinity."  
  
"Is that why your late all the time?" he chuckled.  
  
"Maybe. But life is so much simpler if you take time to stop and smell the roses. If you notice the sky is actually really blue, and the grass, believe it or not, is green, you're happier. It's a great feeling, like waking up for the first time ever. Everything seems new. Yes, people will look at you strange, but you'll find out a smile is contagious. Smile at them, and they'll be forced to smile back. It's a reflex."  
  
Darien took time to soak this all up. But if life was so easy like she made it sound, why did he feel so alone?  
  
"I think you're wrong, Serena."  
  
She shrugged. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinions. What's yours?"  
  
"Life is hard," he said. "There are obstacles set in front of you, and sometimes you get stuck behind them. There are walls built up in front of you, that are impossible to break down."  
  
Serena took his hand and stopped him. "Nothing is impossible Darien. Nothing. If you need help getting that wall down, tell me, okay? I'll get out a sledgehammer and we'll take it down together."  
  
She smiled for seconds, before frowning. "But you're right too. Life is hard when you have to face it alone. But you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "You're not alone anymore. I'm here for you."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek before racing into school. Even though she'd been early getting up, she was still late.  
  
Author's Note: I don't know if this is as good as the first two chapters, but whatever comes from my mind ends up on here. So if you like it or not, review. I'd appreciate it!  
  
Oh and by the way the sky is really blue in fall! I mean like, blue, blue. Have you noticed lately? Because if you haven't look up the next time you're outside. It's completely endless blue. It'll remind you of all those completely endless possiblities and I hope you ask, Why not?  
  
Until the next time! ^_^ 


	4. The World is Round

Serena didn't turn in Darien's direction like he thought she would when she arrived at the Arcade that day. She went to order a coke first and then turned to throw a smile in his direction. It was just a regular smile, no hidden feelings, just a little I'm-happy-to-see-you smile.  
  
He felt hurt in a way. Maybe the feelings he'd thought she was feeling, weren't actually there. He watched her closely as she slipped in beside Raye. She joined in their conversation like it was nothing.  
  
"I've got tons of Algebra homework," she grumbled. Ami opened her mouth to speak, but Serena interrupted her. "We know, Ami. You've already got it done."  
  
They all laughed and Ami shrugged innocently.  
  
"I want to know what is with that little smile you gave Darien," Mina said with her eyebrows arched.  
  
It was Serena's turn to shrug. "It was just a smile."  
  
They all gave her a look that said We-don't-believe-you-at-all.  
  
"It's nothing," Serena insisted. Though she knew she was lying. She had been able to shake the feelings she had for Darien all morning.  
  
"I bet," Mina said.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and finished off her coke. "Well, I guess I'll get going if we're not having a study group. I'll get my homework done by myself."  
  
She left the Arcade.  
  
"It's okay, Ami!" Lita said. "Breathe, girl, breathe!"  
  
The scouts were too preoccupied with Ami to notice Darien casually slip out of his booth and follow Serena out onto the street. He jogged to catch up with her.  
  
"Wait up," he said and soon regretted.  
  
"Oh Darien. Tsk-tsk. You shouldn't wait for anything."  
  
"Not even me?"  
  
She eyed him. "Well, maybe you."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"But not anything else."  
  
He frowned again. "Serena I need to talk to you."  
  
"About that kiss?"  
  
"Yes. Did... well, did it mean anything at all?"  
  
She stopped and turned to him. He could feel yet another lesson coming. "The world is round, Darien. It has no end. So if the sky doesn't end, neither do the possibilities. So it's possible..."  
  
"Yes?" he urged her.  
  
"It's possible I fell in love with you."  
  
Darien's smile could be seen around the world as big as it was. And Serena was right, a smile is contagious, so she started smiling too. He picked her up and spun around in circles. When he stopped he brought her down and kissed her. Longer this time, with more feeling than the last had had.  
  
She smiled and seperated her lips from his.  
  
"So you know what this means don't you?"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"I've given up on Tuxedo Mask."  
  
Darien put his arm around her shoulders and they walked back toward her house.  
  
"About that Serena," he started. "The reason I knew so much about Tuxedo Mask, is that I am Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"Well then you'll believe me when I say I'm Sailor Moon."  
  
He blinked twice. "Yeah, I could see that."  
  
Serena threw back her head and laughed. Darien joined in the laughter and people turned to give them strange looks. They tested once again the conatgiousness of a smile.  
  
Turns out it's more contagious than the flu and cold combined.  
  
Author's Note: You like? Or not? Hmm? Yes, I know maybe I should have included more lessons, but more pool of wisdom has run dry. I'm sorry I have turned back into a blonde. *sobs* Anywho, I may or may not write an epilogue. Please review and tell me watcha think. 


	5. What is Love?

"I'm jealous," Mina said looking over at a couple who were staring deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
"You're not the only one," Lita said with a humph. She slumped her shoulders down and her eyes went starry.  
  
"It still seems too strange to comprehend," Raye said keeping her back to the couple.  
  
"But it seems so right too," Amy said thinking deeply about love though no answers would come. What happened to all the supposed genius she had?  
  
"Serena and Darien. Who would've guessed?"  
  
Mina smiled. "I would of."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena looked up at Darien. Her head was laying in his lap and she was sprawled out on a picnic blanket. Another beautiful day in the park where they spent most of their time together. In the quiet stillness, or in deep conversation. Either way they were together, and they were in love.  
  
"Serena?" he asked that particular day.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is love?"  
  
Serena was taken by surprise at the question, but being there with him the answer was at the front of her mind.  
  
"Love is the most beautiful feeling in the world. It's the slow moments, the wonderful moments, and the moments when only two things exist in this world; you and I.  
  
"It's the first kiss under the cherry blossoms when chocolate cannot replace the sweet taste of your lips. It's staring deep into your eyes and becoming lost in your soul. It's being there to help when you feel the world is falling down. It's the soft warm touch of your hand on my back as you guide me through a dance or a crowd. And it's knowing that you care enough to guide me.  
  
"It's all the memories I will never forget and the memories that live vividly in my mind. It's what exists after all is lost. It's when all barriers fall down and I can see you for what you really are.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
Darien looked down at her, his eyes so deeply entranced and wondorous. She never ceased to amaze him with the deepness of her heart and soul or the strength of her spirit. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled a slow gentle smile. She returned it.  
  
"Oh, but you're wrong," he said.  
  
"Then tell me. What is love?" Her blue eyes were filled with curiousity.  
  
"It's the silk gold that is your hair, and the shining oceans that are your eyes. It's the beauty of your soul and the happiness of your heart. It's the grace deep within you that I cannot ignore. It's the softness of your touch that sends shivers down my spines. And it's the warmth you give off to everyone around you.  
  
"But mostly, it is this," he said, intertwining his fingers with hers. "It is you and I. The rythmic beating of our hearts, the link between our souls. Because we are not two people seperated, we are two people together in love."  
  
He bent his head down and kissed her lips gently, and he felt her tremble. Her hands traveled to the back of his head, and into the silky blackness of his hair. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to himself until it was hard to distinguish between themselves. It suddenly felt as if it was only one soul, one dream, one heart. A single life within two bodies waiting to be shared.  
  
And now it would be. Forever.  
  
Author's Note: A short epi, but I had to put all my feelings somewhere. I hope you like it. Please review. 


End file.
